jacksperofandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Marble Race Season 3
Playlist link: [1] (SPOILERS below) Amazing Marble Race Season 3 is a video series created by Jack Spero. It is split up into 12 parts and consists of 30 legs and a finale. 51 marbles (Tracer Red, Black, Gray, Silver, White, Peach, Tan, Dark Orange, Copper, Brown, Maroon, Red, Red-Orange, Orange, Gold, Yellow, Dark Yellow, Olive, Olive-Green, Yellow-Green, Lime, Clover, Green, Dark Green, Midnight, Navy, Blue, Sky, Cyan, Turquoise, Aqua, Teal, Indigo, Dark Purple, Purple, Lavender, Red-Violet, Violet, Rose, Magenta, Pink, Salmon, Crimson, Mauve, Lilac, Transparent Green, Transparent Yellow, Transparent Red, Transparent Blue, Smile, and Rainbow) have the chance to compete to be the last one standing in a series of legs of a race set in the physics app Algodoo. Episodes Part 1 Leg 1 (The Easy Shooter): '''Dark Yellow and Lavender eliminated. '''Leg 2 (Pipeworks): '''Brown and Navy eliminated. Part 2 '''Leg 3 (Teleporters): '''Dark Orange and Clover eliminated. '''Leg 4 (Sideways Gears): '''Transparent Green and Cyan eliminated. '''Leg 5 (Mostly Up): '''Red-Violet and Silver eliminated. Part 3 '''Leg 6 (Aim for the Middle): '''Indigo and Olive-Green eliminated. '''Leg 7 (Conveyor): '''White and Green eliminated. Part 4 '''Leg 8 (The Longest Leg): '''Red-Orange and Pink eliminated. Part 5 '''Leg 9 (Freefall): '''Tan and Yellow eliminated. '''Leg 10 (Freefloat): '''Lime and Rainbow eliminated Part 6 '''Leg 11 (Pathways): '''Transparent Red and Midnight eliminated. '''Leg 12 (Spinners): '''Rose and Dark Green eliminated. Part 7 '''Leg 13 (The Lift): '''Lilac and Salmon eliminated. '''Leg 14 (Scattered): '''Blue and Smile eliminated. Part 8 '''Leg 15 (Gravity Jump): '''Olive and Transparent Yellow eliminated. '''Leg 16 (Spinner Land): '''Turquoise and Crimson eliminated. Part 9 '''Leg 17 (Gravity Switches): Orange and Copper eliminated. '''Leg 18 (Bowls): '''Red and Mauve eliminated. '''Leg 19 (Gear Jump): '''Violet eliminated. '''Leg 20 (Symmetrical... Almost): '''Tracer Red eliminated. '''Leg 21 (Switched!): '''Aqua eliminated. Part 10 '''Leg 22 (Up and Down): '''Teal eliminated. '''Leg 23 (Pipe): '''Magenta eliminated. '''Leg 24 (New Bowls Again): '''Gray eliminated. '''Leg 25 (Spinner Bowl): '''Black eliminated. '''Leg 26 (More Splits!): '''Yellow-Green eliminated. '''Leg 27 (Trampoline): '''Transparent Blue eliminated. Part 11 '''Leg 28 (Ladder Jumps): '''Peach eliminated. '''Leg 29 (Split Decisions): '''Maroon eliminated. '''Leg 30 (Hard Shooter): '''Tie between Purple and Sky (neither finished), Purple voted out. Part 12 (Finale) Dark Purple, Gold, and Sky are the finalists. They are dropped into a bowl, with Gold coming out in front. Gold is passed by Sky on a ladder, while Dark Purple remains in last. However, Dark Purple manages to skip the spinner bowl and take the lead while Sky and Gold are slowed down by the bowl. When they get through, Sky skips an obstacle and joins Dark Purple in a lower bowl while Gold is stuck above. Sky is the first to make it into the final stage, the shooter. Dark Purple joins Sky soon after, but neither of them are able to pass the obstacle. Suddenly, Gold enters the shooter and gets through on the first try, securing 1st place. Sky and Dark Purple are still unable to complete the shooter, so eventually Jack Spero widens the gap. When that doesn't work, he edits in a spinner and Sky, the next marble to enter the shooter, completes the course. Dark Purple finishes on it's next try as well. Final Standings # Gold # Sky # Dark Purple # Purple # Maroon # Peach # Transparent Blue # Yellow-Green # Black # Gray # Magenta # Teal # Aqua # Tracer Red # Violet # Red # Mauve # Orange # Copper # Turquoise # Crimson # Olive # Transparent Yellow # Blue # Smile # Lilac # Salmon # Rose # Dark Green # Transparent Red # Midnight # Lime # Rainbow # Tan # Yellow # Red-Orange # Pink # White # Green # Indigo # Olive-Green # Red-Violet # Silver # Transparent Green # Cyan # Dark Orange # Clover # Brown # Navy # Dark Yellow # Lavender Trivia * The vote between Sky and Purple happened because Jack Spero's computer ran out of memory while both marbles were attempting to complete the course. * The first part has reached over 10 million views, the most of any of Jack’s videos. Category:Amazing Marble Race Seasons Category:Video Series